


Постскриптум

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Умереть, конечно же, было намного легче, чем проиграть, и Стив не боялся своей смерти — он боялся, что ему придется снова смотреть на чужую. И обломки щита в сломанных пальцах уже не держались. И небо над головой было черное.





	Постскриптум

Ребенком Стив обожал сказки.

Он просил маму читать их снова и снова, уставшим и хриплым голосом, с начала и до конца, до глубокой ночи, когда весь мир вокруг замирал, застывал, погрузившись в темноту и сон. Горела лампа в углу комнаты, светлые пряди выбивались из маминого пучка, падая на лоб, мягко шелестели страницы старой и потускневшей от времени книги, тихо журчал сонный мамин голос:

— Давным-давно, в дальнем королевстве...

Стив слушал, изо всех сил стараясь не уснуть. Он знал каждую сказку наизусть, но все равно едва мамин голос смолкал, Стив садился в кровати, сбрасывал одеяло и просил:

— Еще, мама! Пожалуйста, ну же, читай дальше!

Ему было пять, и в сказки он верил больше, чем в Библию. Не в болотных чудовищ (хотя в темные овраги он один ни за что бы не сунулся), не в драконов и не в ведьм, нет. Их не бывает, мама знает точно, мама не станет врать. Он верил в другое — в старое, простое, заезженное до дыр, — в Добро, которое непременно победит Зло. В добро, которое обязательно прорвется сквозь страх, обиду и несправедливость, в добро, которое сделает все правильно: защитит тех, кто слабее, восстановит города из пепла, накормит тех, кто голоден, укроет тех, кто лишен дома.

Это было так честно, так понятно, так правильно. И было только там, в старой маминой книге.

Их сосед, вернувшийся с войны, получивший контузию — чего маленький Стив не мог ни знать, ни понимать, — частенько пил, а пьяным словно сходил с ума, пугая жену и маленькую дочь. Он ловил невидимых врагов, бросающихся на него из-за углов, кричал утробно и низко, так, что было слышно сквозь тонкие стены, хватался за ножи и нападал то на пустоту, то на собственную семью. Девочке, его дочке, было немногим больше, чем Стиву, и она пугалась звонко, искренне, не узнавая чудовище, которым становился ее папа, и ее жалобные крики пугали в разы сильнее, чем пьяный рев. Мама тоже боялась его, Стив знал, боялась выйти и постучать в дверь, и единственное, что она могла, — забраться на кровать к Стиву, обнять его и зажать ему уши руками.

Их сосед был злом — огромным по-детским меркам, безумным и беспощадным. Стив слушал крики за стеной, кусая одеяло, беспомощно смотрел на маму, хотел сделать так много и мог так мало и просил тихо, безнадежно:

— Мам, ты почитаешь?..

Там, в сказке, он точно знал — появится добрый рыцарь и спасет принцессу. Иначе и быть не может. Там, за пределами крошечной спальни, за границами врывающейся сквозь открытую форточку темноты, далеко-далеко, дальше, чем страх и беспомощность, существовали совсем другие миры. И каждый из них, словно яркая вспышка, освещал неуютную, пронизанную чужим страхом реальность.

Стиву было пять, а выглядел он еще младше, и с каждым годом видел все больше зла за каждым углом. Нет, в мире и вправду не было ни чудовищ, ни колдунов. Не было ни призраков, ни домовых, ни чупакабр.

Были соседские мальчишки, стрелявшие ради смеха в кошек, и Стив видел потом, как беспомощно пищали умирающие от голода котята, лишившиеся матерей. Были искалеченные солдаты, пришедшие с той войны, что лишила его семью отца, — когда-то молодые парни без рук и ног, поседевшие от боли и страха, готовые работать за еду, — те, кто были добром, и те, кого зло лишило всего. Была мама и букеты сирени в ее руках, которые она носила на могилу к отцу, всегда стараясь плакать так, чтобы Стив ничего не заметил. У нее были очень красивые руки когда-то, теперь загрубевшие от работы, и в них так правильно, так ослепительно красиво и невесомо лежали огромные, воздушно-легкие букеты. Как только Стив понял, до чего сильно идут цветы матери, он и сам начал ей их дарить. Без повода, конечно. Просто для того, чтобы она улыбалась.

А потом, в жаркий июньский полдень, невысокому щуплому мужчине в зеленой бейсболке стало плохо посреди улицы. Он вскрикнул коротко и слабо, себе под нос, и его голос потерялся в гуле машин, так что ветер донес до Стива лишь обрывок стона. Народ, что стоял рядом, мужчину услышал, и толпа зашумела, закружилась вокруг пестрым вихрем: подскочила бакалейщица из лавки напротив, сорвался со скамейки молодой парень, бросил на землю сумку стоящий на перекрестке продавец газет.

Мужчина в бейсболке осел на асфальт, беспомощно цепляясь пальцами за сорняки, пробивающиеся из трещин. Толпа сгрудилась вокруг него, откуда-то прибежала девушка со стаканом воды, бойко расталкивая зевак, — высокая, белокурая, тонконогая, до странного нелепо выделяющаяся в толпе работяг.

— Все будет хорошо? — спросил Стив, обернувшись к матери.

— Да, думаю, что да, — вздохнула она, нервно и крепко сжав его плечо. — Но только благодаря людям. Ты понял, Стив? Никогда нельзя проходить мимо. Если можешь помочь — остановись и помоги. 

Стив понял. Стив поклялся самому себе, что никогда об этом не забудет. Потому что и правда ведь — если люди не будут защищать других людей, весь этот огромный жестокий мир провалится к чертовой матери в преисподнюю. И его будет не жалко. И он это заслужит.

И Стив ничего не забывал. Хоть долгое, долгое время не мог сделать многого. Он рос, но не становился сильнее, и все чаще понимал, что добро редко побеждает красиво. Потому что сначала были разбитые после драки коленки-руки-губы и нагоняй от мамы, потом — злой и испуганный Баки, который в пятый раз менял ему повязку со льдом и хмурился от того, как Стив шипит сквозь зубы, а потом... Потом все вокруг пахло кровью — даже земля, даже сосны, даже вода в реке; и кровь уже не отмывалась у Стива с рук, въедалась в ногти, пропитала насквозь одежду, и кровь он помнил ярче, чем имена солдат — Господи, ну совсем же мальчишек! — которые умирали рядом с ним, у него на руках, и каждый раз, когда Стив закрывал их остекленевшие глаза, он думал — это ради победы. Это ради добра. 

И у него получалось. Цена становилась все выше, литров пролитой крови было все больше. Но Стив не сдавался. Стив не мог пройти мимо. Теперь у него была сила, была команда, была мотивация вставать каждое утро, был повод брать в руки щит. Он устал платить, он выгорел дотла и еще чуточку сильнее, но пока он делал все правильно, пока добро оставалось в мире — все было не зря. Потому что по телевизору крутили хронику боев — слезливые, набившие оскомину кадры, — среди обломков зданий после нападения Читаури отец хватал на руки грязного от пыли ребенка, испуганного и счастливого. Потому что Стив мог смотреть в лица тем, кто был в расстрельном списке хеликарриеров, потому что...

Потому что Баки, теплый, живой и уставший Баки переругивался с Сэмом, залезая в крошечную машинку, перехватывал взгляд Стива и улыбался ему так, что у Стива по ребрам пролетала волна горячих мурашек.

Все того стоило, стоило, стоило.

А потом пришло настоящее зло.

И оно победило.

* * *

Дом Баки стоял поодаль от поселка, скрытый от посторонних глаз небольшой рощицей, и Стив каждый раз, возвращаясь сюда, понимал, почему Баки выбрал именно это место. Тут было тихо. Спокойно. Медленно. Шумели волны небольшого озера, летали стайки крошечных разноцветных птиц, сладко пахла нагретая солнцем листва. Время тут словно замерло.

Дорога к домику, впрочем, заросла за прошедшие со Щелчка полгода. Растительность в Ваканде всегда бурно росла, особенно после сезона дождей, и, если ей вовремя не помешать, уничтожала все следы пребывания человека. Через песок и гравий пробивалась трава, и Стиву было почти неловко приминать ее тяжелыми ботинками — слишком уж яркая, слишком живая.

У Баки вновь не было могилы.

Если бы она была, Стив мог бы приходить туда. Он посадил бы вокруг нее каштаны — Баки любил их, и они бы цвели, и одуряюще пахнущие белые свечки тянулись бы к высокому синему небу, под которым наконец-то нашел свой вечный дом парень, которого смерть так старательно и так жадно мечтала прибрать к своим рукам.

А под деревьями можно было бы посадить мальвы. И колокольчики. И никакого дорогого памятника, никакого гранита, только простой крест — Баки бы одобрил. Крест, цветы и огромное небо над ними. То же небо, что было и в детстве — простом и понятном детстве, когда над головой лишь синева, облака и звезды, и в небе нет скрытой угрозы, нет других планет и кораблей и нет еще самолетов, своих и чужих, сбрасывающих бомбы. И мир вокруг — огромный, живой, неизведанный и яркий. Под васильковым спокойным небом.

Теперь же у Стива остался только дом Баки, и его тянуло туда снова и снова, хоть от одного вида треугольной крыши до боли сильно перехватывало дыхание. В доме, как и всегда, пахло сеном и пылью — оставлять окна открытыми Стив не решался. Он только убирался внутри, стараясь как можно осторожнее перекладывать вещи, чтоб Баки, если каким-то чудом вернется назад, зашел в свой дом и снова почувствовал себя его хозяином. Словно и не уходил. Даже рубашка на кровати лежала так, как ее бросил Баки — в тот последний день перед битвой, когда за ним пришел Т’Чалла и сунул в руки оружие. Не было времени убрать в шкаф. Ни на что не оставалось времени.

Медово-золотое солнце било в щели. Стив прошелся по скрипящим половицам, оглянулся по сторонам, торопливо и воровато, словно его вот-вот могли застигнуть за чем-то непристойным. Сел на краешек стола, взметнув в воздух облачко пыли, и наконец-то выдохнул, словно дорога отняла у него последние силы, которых и так не было.

Бедная была хижина, типичная для деревенских жителей Ваканды, типичная для Баки. Он никогда не гнался ни за роскошью, ни за удобствами, никогда не был к ним привычен — некогда было привыкать.

Пару лет назад, уже после того, как с Баки сняли все коды, Стив как-то приехал к нему совсем поздно, даже не вечером, а почти ночью, и шел едва слышно, чтобы не разбудить — со сном у Баки было еще сложно, хоть он и скрывал это как только мог. И Стив был уверен, что Баки спит, и от этого было почти досадно — он скучал, очень скучал, и...

Но Баки сидел, согнувшись, в кресле, расправив рубашку на коленях, и сосредоточенно шил. Белая мятая ткань шуршала под огромными ладонями, Баки, тихонько мурлыча себе под нос, ритмично водил рукой вверх-вниз, вытягивая нитку и недовольно поджимая губы, когда стежок, видимо, выходил неровным.

И вот тогда — тогда! — Стива впервые за долгое время кольнуло настоящим узнаванием. Прошило от макушки до пяток, стало жарко, почти душно. Баки выглядел старше на десяток лет, волосы потемнели, борода отросла еще сильнее, закрыв половину лица, да и сам он, сколько бы Стив ни привыкал к нему новому, был какой-то другой, какой-то до конца не понятный, словно айсберг под толщей воды.

Но он сидел и шил — как тогда. У него в молодости был один пиджак: заношенный, старый, купленный с рук, который был больше на пару размеров, чем нужно, но Баки берег его, как берег и все вещи. Потому что не хотел сидеть на шее родителей, которые тянули на себе малышню, потому что он был уже взрослым, потому что сам должен был обеспечивать себя и никому не позволял спорить с ним на эту тему. Он пришивал заплатки на прохудившиеся рукава, менял пуговицы, затягивал дырки на швах. И рубашки чинил — и свои, и Стива. Тот, в отличие от Баки, шить не умел совсем, Стива пыталась учить мама, но у нее вечно не было времени, а вот мама Баки учила бытовым премудростям всех сразу — и дочерей, и сына. Собственные руки всегда казались Стиву слишком неумелыми, слишком грубыми для тонкой работы. Он пытался, пробовал, но выглядело это нелепо и ужасно, Баки ворчал, отбирал, вспарывал кривые швы, забирался в кресло с рубашками и шил. И большие осторожные ладони так же, как и теперь, мягко перебирали ткань. И хмурился он точно так же. 

— Зачем? — тихо спросил Стив. Даже не здороваясь, словно это могло разрушить момент.

Он сам не знал, что именно хочет спросить. Баки, разумеется, никто не отказал бы ни в новых вещах, ни в починке старых, ни в чем вообще. 

Почему ты не попросишь, Бак? Почему тебе это все еще важно?

Баки поднял голову.

— Она ведь дорогая. И новая. Я не могу выбрасывать вещи, Стив. Хорошие вещи. И из-за какой-то дырки на рукаве?

Стив ждал, что он скажет так. Что там, внутри, за Зимним Солдатом и Белым Волком еще есть тот самый мальчик, которого не помнил уже никто из ныне живущих, но который уже тогда был светлее всех в мире. Без морщинок, без пары седых прядок в волосах, без винтовки у кровати, без статуса «в розыске», но такой же не растерявший связывающих их якорей.

— Потрогай, — Баки протянул Стиву краешек подола. — Это натуральная ткань. Представляешь, сколько такая стоит? Подарок короля.

Ткань и правда была чудесной. Мягкой и тонкой, словно гладящей пальцы.

— Мне... — Стив пожал плечами, пытаясь подобрать слова и выразить мысль. — Не по себе от лишних вещей, знаешь? У меня есть достаточно. Даже слишком, честно говоря. 

— Разве это плохо?

— Нет. Просто не нужно.

Стив подошел ближе, опустившись на корточки у коленей Баки. Снова погладил закрывающую ноги ткань. Тогда, в сороковых, тоже хотелось так. Всегда хотелось, что бы Баки ни делал — руки тянулись дотронуться, словно без прикосновений ему было слишком мало Баки, всегда мало, даже если он стоял на расстоянии шага и смотрел в глаза. Стив касался, когда находился повод, но хотелось, чтобы можно было всегда, можно и просто так.

Он не рисковал. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Просто щупал ткань, поглаживая твердый контур колена под ней. Вверх-вниз, по кругу, снова вниз, снова вверх.

— Я купил себе две куртки, — сказал он, не смотря на Баки. — А потом понял, что так и не достал вторую из шкафа. Ни разу. Просто не вспомнил, что она есть.

Баки вздохнул, продолжая шить.

— Видишь? Об этом я и говорю. 

Он так и не купил себе ничего лишнего. У него было, что ему нужно, и ему было комфортно, Стив это видел, и хижина с каждым его приездом становилась все теплее и уютнее. Становилась домом. Простым, небогатым и настоящим.

Разве что рамка на столе стояла дорогая, посеребренная, стоившая больше, чем вся мебель вокруг.

Еще несколько лет назад Стив достал для Баки фотографии его родителей — пришлось побегать по музеям, позвонить по десятку телефонов, сотню раз вежливо кивнуть... Когда-то ему казалось, что лица отца и матери смогут помочь Баки вспомнить, кто он такой, но Баки справился и без этого. Он всегда был сильным, сильнее, чем думали окружающие, но когда он впервые взял фотографию матери, рука у него едва заметно дрогнула. Родителей — таких, какими они были на снимке, — Баки увидеть не успел. 

Стив смахнул подушечками пальцев пыль с лиц мистера и миссис Барнс, посмотрел в выцветшие от времени полузабытые лица. 

Он умел справляться с болью, его ломало, много раз ломало, выкручивало наизнанку, но всегда находились силы встать с колен, зализать раны и повторять, повторять и делать то, что должен, — хоть весь день, хоть всю жизнь.

А теперь боль смешалась с усталостью, и уже не грызла изнутри, и выть уже не хотелось. Потому что это раненые чувствуют боль, а Стив не ранен, Стив распят.

Никого не сберег. Ни друзей, ни соратников, ни мирных жителей. Ни Баки — снова, снова, снова не смог. Снова остался с пеплом и пылью на руках, с давно погасшими внутри амбициями да старым верным щитом, что, как пес, вечно был у его ног.

— Не мотайся в Ваканду, — говорила Наташа и не смотрела ему в глаза. — Не надо, ты сам не свой потом. Займись делом. Так много нужно...

Она держалась лучше всех. Она верила в них больше всех. 

А Стив не смотрел новости, просто не мог. Иногда ему казалось, что эмпатии в нем не осталось вовсе, но каждый кадр с разрушениями, скорбными памятниками и чужой болью словно забивал в него новые гвозди. Сэм бы сказал, что ему нужен психолог, вот только от Сэма не осталось даже пепла — сразу после Щелчка поднялся сильный ветер. Стив пошел бы ко врачу, конечно, если бы нашел на это силы, благо психологов в мире стало много, не меньше, чем сект. Люди искали любые, абсолютно любые способы проползти через колючую проволоку, в которую превратилась их жизнь, — кто-то пил таблетки, кто-то ставил свечи, кто-то пытался найти ответ — у Стива дома где-то валялась целая стопка брошюр. Он не читал их, не сжигал и не выкидывал. Он просто замер на месте.

И стирал пыль с вещей, которые, быть может, еще когда-то снова понадобятся хозяину.

Он не мог помочь себе, никогда не умел этого делать. Быть может, смог бы помочь другим — не вернуть пропавших, конечно же нет, он ведь не Господь Бог, но, быть может, вернуть самих себя. Стереть пыль и с их душ. 

— Не езди пока в Ваканду, — все повторяла Наташа, и Стив никогда ей не отвечал.

И снова оставил дверь в старую хижину чуть-чуть приоткрытой. 

Ключей ведь у Баки точно с собой не будет.

* * *

На первых трех встречах Стив не сказал ни слова.

Нет, он, конечно же, здоровался с каждым и каждого спрашивал, как дела — хоть у них, выживших, дела были очевидно печально, — и он предлагал всем чай и кофе, хлопал по плечам, сочувственно кивал, доставал коробки с бумажными салфетками.

И молчал.

Словно некому было напомнить, как правильно говорить про потерю, словно от «у Сэма на встречах вечно были пончики» или хотя бы имени Баки душное, пропахшее гарью лето прорвется сквозь бетонные стены комнаты и сожжет Стива дотла, превратив, наконец, и его самого в пепел. 

Он улыбался, заваривал кофе, говорил про войну, про Мстителей, про то, что понимает всех и каждого, конечно же, и да, Мэйси, потерять мать нелегко, я и сам когда-то прошел через это...

И люди говорили. Выплескивали друг на друга и из себя боль, пытались даже шутить: сначала совсем редко, а потом все чаще. Стали приносить из дома выпечку, решили закупить новые удобные стулья, иногда включали музыку... И плакали. Над своими и чужими потерями, над жизнью и над миром, над тем, как сложно сделать первый шаг и как тяжело продолжать идти.

Стив покупал все новые и новые пачки кофе. И улыбался так часто, что начинало болеть лицо.

* * *

Пока Танос был жив, пока смотрел с высоты своего роста на них, пока они пытались бороться, Стив запрещал себе думать. Грустить об ушедших, радоваться возвращенным, бояться, дышать, надеяться, отвлекаться на боль. Этот бой был страшнее всех, в которых бывал Стив, и зло оказалось сильнее не только добра, но и вибраниума, и только воспоминания о каждой минуте из тех пяти лет — мертвых, душащих, раздробивших ему хребет лет, — заставляли его вставать снова и снова. Умереть, конечно же, было намного легче, чем проиграть, и Стив не боялся своей смерти — он боялся, что ему придется снова смотреть на чужую. И обломки щита в сломанных пальцах уже не держались. И небо над головой было черное.

Но у каждой, каждой сказки должен быть хороший конец. Добро должно победить даже тогда, когда само не верит в свои силы. У добра просто нет иного выбора. Стив, конечно же, не был чистым добром, но ему было уже не пять, ему нельзя было спрятаться под одеяло, слушать сказку, притворяясь спящим, и представлять, что зла нет. Потому что рассвет больше не придет и не разгонит тени.

А еще, конечно, не было уверенности в победе.

Стив знал одно — если прямо сейчас он умрет и встретится лично с Богом, ему не будет стыдно поднять голову. Потому что все, что он когда-либо планировал — умереть среди своих и за своих.

И ему несложно было делать еще и еще один шаг.

* * *

Но вот уже в две тысячи двенадцатом, после первого перемещения, стало сложно. Нет, не возвращать камни, нет. Уходить.

Отгремел бой, стихли шум и крики, люди медленно и осторожно начали выбираться на улицы. Тут и там проносились с мигалками полицейские и скорые, по шоссе двигалась целая шеренга техники — власти приняли решение максимально быстро начать разбирать завалы. Читаури были повержены, и город выдохнул, встряхнулся и стремительно принялся зализывать раны. И Стиву тут было не место.

Вот только уйти он не мог. Он помнил, в какое кафе они пошли, когда все кончилось, и помнил, как сильно тогда болела спина, и как хотелось лечь и проспать целую вечность, а не шаурму, и с каким трудом они добрались до места и сели.

И теперь он, замерев, смотрел на них сквозь мутное стекло. 

Наташины волосы от пыли и грязи потемнели, стали почти каштановыми. Тогда она была еще кудрявой — странно, что Стив умудрился это забыть. И совсем молоденькой — и это тоже Стив умудрился подглядеть, а она ведь за годы после Щелчка стала как будто намного старше. Словно усталость, как вуаль, накрыла ее с головой. А тогда, в две тысячи двенадцатом, даже после тяжелой битвы у нее горели глаза и улыбка была яркая-яркая, искренняя, без капли тоски, разве что на еду на столе она смотрела с забавным равнодушием.

Тони, как и всегда, хорохорился, и только теперь, успев хорошо его узнать, Стив понимал, сколько усталости после пережитого страха было в той браваде. И Тони, конечно же, даже не хотел по-настоящему эту шаурму, он хотел выдохнуть и разбавить напряженную атмосферу, и ему, как и всегда, это удалось. Хоть никому тогда кусок и не лез в горло. Он, сам того не понимая, сплотил их, быть может, своим юмором, а может — своей почти смертью.

И они сидели, усталые, еще не родные друг другу, раненые и грязные, среди обломков и пыли и не ценили это мгновение по-настоящему, не ценили тот день, из которого вышли командой.

Они еще ничего не знали. Они друг друга еще не любили.

И Стив смотрел на них, зная, что больше никогда не увидит, и заталкивал нежность как можно глубже себе под ребра, надеясь, что вместе со слезами здесь, в прошлом, останется и боль, и горечь, и обида. Пусть теперь будет только благодарность им, ушедшим, умершим за то, чтобы в мире стало меньше горя, меньше слез. Лишь бы не обесценить их жертву, лишь бы не посметь ее забыть, когда найдется замена даже тем, кого нельзя заменить.

Если бы Стив мог, он бы сказал им так много, как никогда не говорил раньше. Сказал бы, как горд и счастлив был иметь таких друзей, и как их последние вздохи разорвали ему легкие, и как невыносимо ему жаль, что здесь нельзя задержаться, что нельзя пожать руку и сказать спасибо.

Лучше бы за возвращение каждого камня нужно было драться до крови во рту.

Сколько еще мест? Сколько у него еще попыток?

Он хотел подарить Пегги обещанный сотню лет назад танец.

Он хотел увидеть отца. От него не осталось ни наград, ни фотографий, а мама не любила о нем говорить, и все, что Стив знал о нем, было обрывочным, полустертым. Мама не хотела плакать при Стиве, а без слез, наверное, не могла говорить долго. Отец был военным, он был героем, он был самым сильным мужчиной из всех, что мама знала, а еще он покупал ей леденцы — дорогущие по тем временам, из настоящего белого сахара, а не из темного кленового, тонкие разноцветные трубочки, пахнущие праздником. Он вплетал ленты ей в волосы, он мечтал о сыне, он просил ее ждать.

Она родила сына, она ждала, но в день его смерти постриглась коротко-коротко, совсем по-мальчишески.

Стив хотел бы увидеть их вместе. Не подойти, конечно, этого тоже сделать было нельзя, но хоть издалека, хоть снова через стекло...

А еще.

А еще...

Был один день — давным давно, в юности, почти в детстве. Обычный день, такой же, как и сотни других, но всякий раз, когда Стив думал о том, что же такое счастье, у него перед глазами сама собой появлялась картинка. Дальняя часть парка недалеко от их улицы, середина июля, и вспомнить бы, какой это именно был год...

Гроза только начиналась. Где-то далеко, где-то на границе горизонта. У Стива над головой светило солнце и дул сильный теплый ветер, и оглушительно пахло васильками, и сухой выгоревшей травой, и сыростью от залива. 

Если крепко-крепко зажмуриться, до блеклых коричневых вспышек перед глазами, то казалось, будто рядом — никого. Ни потрепанных временем домов, ни улицы с выбоинами в асфальте, ни шумных и грязных магазинчиков, что тянулись вниз до самого моста, ни крикливой соседки, которая развешивала белье за своим окном.

Оставались только солнце, ветер и Баки. И высокая трава.

Баки валялся рядом, чем-то шуршал в корзинке, то и дело случайно задевая Стива по-мальчишески острыми локтями, вытаскивал свертки, принюхивался.

Сколько же им было? Двенадцать лет?

— Твоя мама обещала положить курятины, — бормотал Баки. — Где же... А, вот!

Он подтянулся, сел, скрестив ноги, и снова пихнул Стива — на этот раз уже специально.

— Давай, ешь. Нужно успеть до грозы.

Стив посмотрел на него, щурясь. Было тепло и сонно, гроза была далеко-далеко, там, за заливом, дальше города, дальше, казалось, самого будущего. Рядом был Баки, корзинка с маминой едой, теплый ветер и трава, пахнущая сеном. 

То лето было одним из многих. То лето было неповторимое.

Много, много раз он мечтал хоть ненадолго вернуться туда — в мир, где он не выжил бы после выстрела. В мир, где ветер под тонкой рубашкой. В мир, где это тонущее «Баки» внутри не хочется обезболить.

В первое лето, когда он был влюблен. Когда он, наконец-то, это понял. Среди травы и неба, среди мелких капель дождя, среди размеренных будней обычного бруклинского мальчишки, у которого не могло случиться ничего волшебного, но все-таки случилось.

Камни не весили и фунта, но держать их было тяжелее, чем останавливать вертолет на полном ходу. Стив знал, что им нужно. Он знал, что должен сделать.

Каждый — на свое место. Все остальное, даже жизнь, будет после. Еще только секунду, пожалуйста. Еще на минуту остаться, а потом, потом...

Он все сделает. Все вернет.

* * *

Он бы отдал душу. Свою — без проблем. Вот только Череп ее не требовал. Ему была не нужна ни душа Стива, ни жизнь, ни сердце. Он не хотел ни прощения, ни избавления от мук.

Он забрал только камень и сто лет жизни. Потому что, Стив Роджерс, если ты берешь камень, то отдаешь душу и жизнь вечную, а если возвращаешь, то жизнь земную. И благодари, на колени встань и благодари, что отдаешь свою.

И еще живую, еще дышащую надежду.

* * *

Он бы признался. Честное слово, признался бы, он всегда говорил Баки правду. Сэму — реже, но никогда не врал в открытую, лишь недоговаривал. Не слишком часто. Чаще всего — когда говорил, что у него все хорошо. И что он знает, что дальше делать со своей жизнью. И что ему не снятся кошмары. И что...

И тут сказал бы.

Но Сэм светился от радости, улыбался до ушей, разве что не пихал локтем в бок и не подмигивал.

— Что, остался в прошлом? Был хороший повод, а?

И Баки смотрел с такой теплотой, таким искренним, знакомым счастьем в глазах, и они оба были так рады за него, они оба так сильно желали ему счастья, что он открыл рот и не смог ничего сказать, только смотрел растерянно, будто враз онемев.

— Я бы не ушел, — вертелось у него в голове. — Я никогда не был дезертиром. Миру нужен Капитан Америка, а мне нужна моя семья. Разве я мало сделал, чтобы это доказать?

А они его приняли. И старым, едва знакомым, и не спрашивали почти ничего, только жали руки, и налили в стакан воды, и все поздравляли и поздравляли с тем, что ему удалось прожить счастливую жизнь — удалось то, что не получалось ни у кого из них.

В их мире прошло пять секунд, для самого Стива — пять дней. Ему казалось, что они и не расставались вовсе. Им, наверное, тоже.

И рассказать хотелось до боли сильно. А они говорили, что пора домой, что он сделал все, что только мог, и что теперь его ждет теплая ванна, чай и старость — спокойные прогулки на свежем воздухе, лекарства из тумбочки по расписанию, навязчиво грохочущий телевизор.

У опустевшей, словно осиротевшей Базы расцвели акации. Теперь их запах резал Стиву глотку так, что хотелось кашлять, и он опустил глаза, стараясь вдыхать пореже, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть. Он видел теперь намного хуже, но помнил каждый камень, каждый поворот коридора, каждую комнату.

Баки, подхвативший сумки, вошел следом за ним.

— Я так рад за тебя, — тихо сказал он Стиву в спину. — Ты и представить себе не можешь, как сильно. 

И, наверное, лучше бы он в спину ударил. Было бы честнее. И не так больно.

А еще — намного проще.

* * *

— Отзвонюсь, — бормотал Баки, скидывая куртку на кресло и натягивая кевларовый бронежилет. Короткими, решительными движениями, экономя время, потому что мыслями он был уже там, на задании, уже закидывал на плечо винтовку, уже отрабатывал свои старые и новые грехи.

Единственное, чего хотелось Стиву, — туда, на передовую. Туда, где его место.

Он встал, взял в руки куртку Баки, слепо ткнулся в нее носом, потерся об нее, хоть она ничем и не пахла, даже духами, и не хранила тепло — она ведь не часть Баки, вот только большего у Стива не было. Не было даже колючей проволоки, на которую можно было бы лечь животом. Война осталась там, за спиной, война теперь была для других, да и вся жизнь для других, а он, как когда-то в юности, был слишком болен, слишком слаб, слишком бесполезен, чтобы рваться на поле боя.

Вот только в юности он рвался. Душой рвался и теперь.

Тони нет. Наташи нет. Тор далеко. Есть Питер, одуревший от горя, совсем юный и беспомощный, есть Баки, который слишком устал от бессменного караула, есть Сэм, на которого Стив сбросил бремя Капитана, прекрасно зная, сколько оно весит и как глубоко вбивает в землю. Есть остатки команды, конечно, есть — потрепанные Таносом, разобщенные, еще не успевшие отойти от общего горя, смертельно уставшие, выжженные, в разбитом новом мире, который будет оправляться десятки лет.

И это была уже вторая война, с которой Стив не смог вернуться домой победителем.

Баки выскочил из комнаты, собранный, сурово-строгий, стянувший волосы в хвост.

— Там будет опасно? — для проформы поинтересовался Стив, не рассчитывая на честный ответ.

Баки предсказуемо отмахнулся.

— Нормально. Справимся.

— Возвращайся, — Стив почти просил, не зная, как сказать «береги себя» по-другому. И вдруг добавил неожиданно даже для самого себя. — Я ведь тебя всегда любил.

Баки улыбнулся так открыто, так просто, будто и не был удивлен.

— Знаю. Вернусь, когда смогу.

Тишина после хлопка двери казалась каменной. Даже не оглушающей, а рвущей перепонки.

Ему бы встать, и выйти на улицу, и купить ярких зеленых яблок, и почистить каждое, забивая секунды до возвращения Баки, Сэма и остальных, и попробовать поспать хотя бы немного, потому что в его возрасте больше нельзя не спать, и врач ругался на него такими словами, что можно, чем черт не шутит, и лицензии лишиться...

Ему бы пережить, передышать.

Ему бы не свихнуться.

* * *

Он прошел три войны, он умирал и воскресал, он видел ад и был в аду, но ему казалось, что если он сможет уткнуться Баки в руки, если сможет сказать правду, если он сможет хоть что-то исправить — он сломается, он больше ни секунды не выдержит.

* * *

«Меня не было с вами пять дней», — написал он, с трудом попадая непослушными пальцами по крошечным кнопкам. Телефон пискнул, отправляя сообщение.

Яблоки оказались такими кислыми, что горчили. Это отвлекало, отвлекало хотя бы немного, и Стив резал и жевал, жевал и резал, и морщился от кислоты, как от помех на радио.

Ответное сообщение от Баки пришло спустя три часа и сорок восемь минут.

«Придурок. Ну какой же ты невыносимый придурок».

Ну же, Роджерс. Ты не можешь сейчас грохнуться на колени, ты ведь не на исповеди.

«Прости меня».


End file.
